Costume Party
by the Prince's Jewel
Summary: A one shot, wties to Unforgivable. Our four favorite men at a costume party, and they dance!


Okay, time to try light and fluffy, before I lose the idea. Tatoosh, I blame this on you! (Especially since it ties in with Unforgivable.)

---------------------------------

"There! It's perfect!" Goten tugged the last part of his costume into place, and turned to look at his best friend. "Your wig's crooked."

Trunks adjusted it, then ran his hands along the tight fitting clothes he wore. "Well?"

"You're too tall," Goten replied. He cocked his head. "You don't have enough bulk, either. No, definition. Your dad has way more."

"Shatter my ego why don't you! You don't have nearly the bulk or definition your dad does, either!"

"Actually, I do. These are his, not mine." Goten plucked at his clothes, then walked to the mirror. He fussed with his hair, getting his spikes to shoot back out like his father's. "He doesn't train quite as much as he used to."

"What's he going as, anyway?"

"Himself."

"What?" Trunks fell backwards onto the bed, laughing. "You go as your dad, and he's not dressing up? Oh, this ought to be insane!"

The third time he went to talk to Goten and realized he was talking to Goku instead, Trunks realized just how insane it was. "Man, it is just unreal how alike you two are! You even sound alike," he complained.

"Yes, I know." Goku was keeping his eye on a gaudy butterfly. "Who is that?"

"Her? That's Goten's girlfriend, Shelly."

"That explains things," Goku muttered, and set off for Vegeta as soon as the girl set eyes on him. Trunks stifled a laugh as his friend's determined destination was foiled by one of Goten's past girlfriends. He had no doubt Goten would win for best costume, as no one could tell him from his father. Even his mother had gotten the two of them mixed up.

"Hey!" Goten appeared at his shoulder. "How's ya?"

"Your dad cracks me up. He's been hit on more tonight than in his entire life, I bet!"

Goten's merry laughter caused a few heads to turn their way. "Oh, I don't doubt it. Mum just mistook me for him again, and sent me over to tell," he managed to change to a perfect mimicry of his mother, "her precious baby to stop flirting with all these girls!"

"My dad looks bored to death," Trunks said, when he finally quit laughing.

"So, want to spice up his life?"

"How?"

"Oh. Um, well, we could…" The music changed, a romantic bit of lovey stuff began playing. Couples started taking the floor. Goten grinned. "Embarrass him half to death. Come dance with me!" He grabbed Trunks' hand, drug him out onto the dance floor. "Quick! Pull me close and make googly eyes!"

Trunks couldn't keep his face straight enough to comply with the second request, but he did pull Goten tightly against himself. Instead of dancing, they were holding each other up on the floor, trying desperately not to collapse with the laughter they simply could not contain. They wrapped their arms tightly around each other, their heads resting on each other's shoulders, both of them shaking with mirth. Throughout the dance, one or the other would glance at Vegeta, which almost always resulted in another severe paroxysm of laughter, which usually made them stumble a bit as if attempting to prove that they were actually dancing.

When the song finally ended, the two, tears streaming from their eyes, had to continue hanging onto one another until they made to the chairs and could sit down. Within moments, their fathers had appeared.

"What was that?"

"Did you guys have fun? Hey, Vegeta! How about we dance?"

"Not in a million years, Kakarot!"

"Aw, come on! It might be fun!"

Vegeta looked scandalized. "There is no way, Kakarot! HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" he yelped as Goku proceeded to pick him up and carry him to the dance floor.

"It's a good thing the music changed. You can't tell Dad's trying to get away," Trunks croaked, watching Goku swing Vegeta back onto the floor for the fifth time. Goten just flapped a hand, too convulsed to sit up, much less talk. The two friends leaned against each other for support, their stomach muscles aching, watching as Goku kept the Saiyan Prince from leaving the floor. "Oh, man, Dad's really getting mad. Goku better let him go soon!" Trunks said, suddenly worried as his father's chi spiked.

Goku apparently realized that too, his goofy smiled faded slightly as he trailed the fuming Prince back to their sons. "That was fun, Vegeta! Come on, admit it! You had fun."

"Baka."

"Oh, good! You're all together. Smile for the camera!" Three bright, smiling faces and one scowl turned toward the speaker. *FLASH* "You four have the best costumes this evening!" The camera-wielding woman made her way to another group.

Goku dropped his arm from Vegeta's shoulders. "Oh, no, here comes that butterfly girl! I'm getting out of here!"

Vegeta grabbed his arm just as Goku disappeared.

-----------------------------

Was it funny? You like? It over.


End file.
